Let's Go Bite Something Together
by She-Loved-Too-Easily
Summary: Outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl. Pointless Lizzy/Edward fluff. Rated T, for safety.


_Hey guys!_

_Here it is, the first outtake from Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl. This is one of the many pointless, fluffy parts that I have written, but never actually used in the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Let's go bite something together!**

'Remind me again why we are going to Sarah's costumed party.' I grumbled at Edward as I walked into his living room. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating chips.

'Well, because Sarah is your best friend, and because I sort of promised Kyle that I would be there.' Edward replied.

'Right.' I sighed in defeat.

'What are you supposed to be anyway?' Edward said, looking up from the baseball game and taking in the costume I was wearing, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

'What do you think I am?' I asked him.

'Ehm… a beautiful girl in a really hot dress?' He answered with a goofy grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes. 'No! I am a vampire.'

'Really? Cool, me too. Although, to me you still look like a beautiful girl in a hot dress.' He mused.

'That's because I am not wearing my fangs yet.' I explained, as I lifted my left hand up to show a pair of plastic vampire-fangs.

Edward snickered. 'Everybody knows that vampires don't have fangs, Lizzy.' He said it in a way like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Very funny mister.' I said, shooting him a glare. 'So, as what are you dressing up?'

'I am going to dress up as the famous Edward Cullen.' He said in an official tone.

'That doesn't count!' I complained.

'Why not? It's a very easy costume.' Edward argued. 'Besides, I only need one thing to dress up.'

'And what would that be?' I asked, giving him a puzzled look.

'This!' He said as he grabbed a little box from the table in front of him and opened it. I came closer to take a look.

'Contacts?' I asked in disbelief.

'Not just contacts, _golden_ contacts.' He pointed out.

'Freak.' I murmured.

'Check this out.' He put them in and looked up at me from under those long lashes, his eyes were a light, golden color. 'Aren't they cool?'

'More like creepy.' I lied lightly. I didn't find them creepy at all. Maybe even a little… hot. Not that I was ever going to own up to that.

'Are you afraid?' He asked, trying to make a scary voice while giving me a look that was supposed to be dangerous.

'Yes, you are pretty terrifying.' I said sarcastically.

'Lizzy! I can read your mind!' He said, still talking in his mock scary voice and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'You can? What am I thinking then?' I challenged him in a teasing tone.

'You are thinking: Bite me Edward! Bite me.' He made a high squeaky voice, in a failed attempt to imitate me.

I snorted. 'No way that I'm thinking that.'

'Oh yes, you do.' He said in a seductive tone as he suddenly got up from the couch and pulled me into his arms.

'You wouldn't dare!' I warned him with an unimpressive glare as he lowered his head towards my throat.

He nuzzled his face against my neck and softly kissed me there. My heart skipped a beat and I was glad that he couldn't hear it. 'No I can't bite you, that would be very out of character you know, if I gave in that easily.' He smirked as he looked up and kissed my lips before letting me go.

'You really are a freak.' I muttered.

'What did you just call me?' He asked, shooting me a dark look.

'A freak.' I repeated, sticking out my tongue at him.

He crouched before me and I slowly did a step backwards, giving him an incredulous look. He smirked again and I decided to make a run for it. He chased me down the hallway and up the stairs calling after me. 'You can't outrun me, I have super cool vampire speed!'

'Yes, but I can… turn into a bat!' I improvised, and he bursted out in laughter.

When I ran into his bedroom, I saw a red and black cape lying on the bed. 'You liar! You do have a costume.' I said accusingly as he ran in after me.

He chuckled. 'Yes, I was just teasing you, love. Give me a minute to put it on, then I'll be a traditional vampire who can turn into a bat, just like you.'

'You do that, you nutcase.' I said, ruffling his silky, bronze hair and walking out of the room.

As I was waiting for him downstairs, Sarah texted me to tell me that we should hurry up. 'Always so patient.' I mumbled to myself. I texted back that some patience wouldn't kill her.

'So, how do I look?' Edward asked as he descended the stairs in his vampire outfit.

_Hot, you always look hot;_ was the first thought that crossed my mind. I decided to compose myself and I smiled at him. 'You look really cute.'

'Cute?' He said in mock horror. 'That wasn't exactly the look I was going for.'

'Oh don't worry, I just think that because I'm a vampire, like you. The humans will be scared to death.' I assured him as I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.

'Hmm you're probably right.' He murmured as he pulled me closer and breathed into my hair.

'Of course I am.' I said smugly as he rolled his eyes; they were green again. He kissed me before releasing all of me but one hand.

'Alright then, let's go bite something together!' He said in a cheerful tone as we walked out of the door with intertwined hands.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Keep checking my profile for more One-Shots and the Sequel to Confessions of a Crazy Fangirl that will be up at the end of July!_


End file.
